overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 11
This is the eleventh chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Brain Unglaus prepares himself for the invader attacking Death Spreading Brigade's base. Brain approaches Shalltear and her minions, and his surprise at seeing the magic she casts. Shalltear nonchalantly orders her Vampire Bride to attack the human, but to her surprise is easily repulsed by a slash from his katana. He deduces from her fast regeneration that she is a vampire and is unaffected by their hypnotic gaze. Shalltear then orders her minion to switch with her as she will face against Brain. After exchanging curt introductions they fight. To his disbelief, she counters him using only the nail of her pinky. Seeing all his hard work and training for nothing and hearing Shalltear make the statement that she had been born strong without any training, Brain panics and flees. Shalltear takes the time to transform into her True Vampire form and easily slaughters the remaining bandits. However realizing that Brain had escaped, makes her motivated to find her prey. Before she can pursue she receives a report that a group of adventurers are heading to her location. Shalltear proceeds to kill them off one by one, but only Brita manages to survive as she used a Minor Healing Potion given to her by Momon. Shalltear momentarily stunned captures her and interrogates her as she recognized the potion to be of YGGDRASIL in origin. Brita tells the vampire that a ranger of her party had fled to report to E-Rantel for reinforcements. Not wishing to cause a commotion, Shalltear summons several Vampire Wolves to hunt the ranger down. Just as they vanished into the forest in pursuit of their target, they are slain by an unknown enemy, prompting Shalltear to personally investigate. She spots a powerful looking group of warriors, that she deems may be worth bringing to Ainz. She attacks their leader and subdues the party with her magic for capture. But one of their numbers activates a strange magic artifact, which begins to affect Shalltear, who senses it to be mind control. Shalltear in an effort to prevent the spell from being completed calls forth a spear that lances through the caster and her bodyguard. The chapter ends with Albedo reporting to Ainz Ooal Gown that Shalltear has rebelled. Major Events * Shalltear battles and defeats Brain Unglaus but he escaped. * Shalltear massacre the Death Spreading Brigade. * Shalltear slaughters Brita’s adventurer team. * Shalltear spares Brita's life after seeing the red potion. * Shalltear encounters the Black Scripture. * Kaire uses the Downfall of Castle and Country on Shalltear. * Shalltear manages to pierce both Cedran and Kaire. * Shalltear's rebellion begins Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Brain Unglaus * Gazef Stronoff (Flashback) * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Cocytus (Mentioned Only) * Brita * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo New Characters * 5th Seat of the Black Scripture * Beaumarchais * Captain of the Black Scripture * Kaire * Cedran * 7th Seat of the Black Scripture * 6th Seat of the Black Scripture Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Blood Pool * Regeneration * Hypnotic Gaze * Shockwave * Blood Frenzy * Penetrating Magic: Implosion * Animate Dead * Summon Household * Mass Hold Species Martial Arts: * Secret Style: Whistling Wind Known Locations * Re-Estize Kingdom ** Land of Karst * Great Tomb of Nazarick Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace January 2016 Issue. * Shalltear didn't mention Cainabel while talking to Brain Unglaus. * Albedo directly informs Ainz that Shalltear has rebelled instead of messaging him at E-Rantel. Navigation pl:Rozdział 11 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters